


「房子大」恋爱一番赏丨番外：我看你怎么换

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「让你拿我的签名去换翔也的……」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 2





	「房子大」恋爱一番赏丨番外：我看你怎么换

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UFOpurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [恋爱一番赏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341327) by [UFOpurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin). 



> ooc / 逻辑不通 /全是bug  
> 给羊老师的《恋爱一番赏》的番外。  
> 这里有一个可爱的梗，它黄了。  
> 反正我很快乐。

-

「我真不知道该说你什么好……」

鹤房半真半假地抱怨着，撅着嘴，与其说是埋怨，不如干脆说是在撒娇。他把话音拖得黏黏糊糊的，话说得亲昵，下半身顶进去的动作却一点也不含糊，大平被他顶得往前一扑，手指痉挛着在墙上徒劳地抓了抓，好在是及时捂住了嘴，只有他身下那张桌子被晃得撞在墙上，发出轻微的碰撞声响。

他烧得滚烫的额头顶在冰凉的墙面上，浅色的刘海翘起来，随着鹤房操他的节奏软绵绵地蹭着墙。鹤房看不见他的表情，只能看到那一小撮发着抖的浅金色头发，鹤房心里被勾得痒酥酥的，于是伸手去捏他的下巴。

「你说我该说你什么好，我委屈死了。」鹤房低声嘟囔着，伏下身去亲吻大平红润的嘴唇。他另一只手掐着大平的腿根，这样趴下来之后进得更深了，他刚把大平通红的舌尖吮住就感觉手下饱满的臀肉不能控制地哆嗦起来。大平涨得难受，胡乱地攥着桌子边想躲开些，又被鹤房借着这势头拖回来按着肚子顶进深处，捂着嘴的手用力得泛了白，眼角边缘被顶出一大颗泪珠。

鹤房乐了。

「你到底有没有在听我说话啊？」他笑嘻嘻地问，喘着气去咬大平的耳朵。「喂？」

一只手伸过来，发着抖平摊在鹤房的肚子上，像要把鹤房推开些，只是一点力气也没有，反而倒像是在调情。鹤房把那只手抓住，看着狼狈地趴在桌子上回过头的大平，把他蓬松金发下涨红的脸和满脸湿漉漉的泪痕全收进眼底，这才觉得心里憋着的那股气稍微舒坦了一点。

「……你轻一点……」大平说着，因为忍耐得几乎要哽咽起来，连用气声说话也断断续续的。「隔壁会听……」

就像是在配合他一样，隔壁爆发出了一阵大笑。笑声过后是胡闹的歌声，唱歌的那人虽然是在乱嚎，大平也还是立刻认出了他的声音。

「翔也会听见……！」他拔高了半个调，气音几乎被顶岔了，句尾险些漏出了半声呻吟。他连忙埋下头去，把脸闷在了自己的胳膊间，痛苦又期待地呜咽了一声，之后又不安地抬头看了看墙，仿佛想透过墙壁，看一看隔壁的木全到底有没有听见他的声音。

「对啊，翔也会听见。」鹤房把他胡乱在桌面上抓挠的手指握住，免得他伤到自己。他憋着的那口气出了一半，被大平因为紧张而皱缩着的身体内部箍得吸着气，靠在大平汗湿的耳边小声说道：「翔也在听着我们做呢。」

大平抽噎了一声，鼻音浓得厉害，听起来像是忍了这么半天忍得要发疯，终于哭了出来。鹤房一点也不觉得心疼，往前一摸就摸到他的性器硬得直滴水，这才得意地笑了一声，去亲吻他泛着红的后颈。

「让你拿我的签名去换翔也的。坏家伙。」

他气哼哼地叨咕着。

-

「真的？」

大平从床上一跃而起，膝盖上刚开出来的几张鹤房签名生写啪嗒一下掉在了地上。鹤房把飘到脚边的生写捡起来，没好气地往他胸前一塞，大平自觉地缩回去，把那几张生写抱在胸前，对着鹤房嘿嘿地笑了起来。

「真的，之前不是说过要带你去见翔也他们吗？」鹤房撅着嘴回答他。「我可不是那种会食言的人。」

大平欢天喜地地又跳起来——这次是记得捏好了鹤房的生写，没让鹤房脸朝下就那么趴在地上。鹤房看着他忙忙碌碌地翻想让木全签名的周边，一边翻一边念叨，觉得哪件都不好的样子，不知道为什么有点手痒。

想把他揪过来，往他屁股上拍两巴掌。

大平从这之后一直保持着诡异的兴奋感。

到了活动当天，大平不出所料又开出了鹤房的签名，而且还是复数，羡煞周围一片人。在鹤房直勾勾的注视——瞪视——之下，他也确实显得很开心，等到表演结束之后，鹤房找了个借口把他往休息室隔壁的小隔间里拖进去，伸手一摸——

呵。

复数的鹤房周边果然只留下了一个，其他全部换成了木全的签名。

他憋了一大口气，气得人都要裂开了，抓着大平恨不得捏扁他，偏偏又舍不得。东窗事发的大平夹着尾巴缩成一团，鹤房说什么他都忐忑地照办，被堵在桌子底下抵着舌根射了满嘴也乖乖地咽了下去。他这边听话得很，仿佛还满心期待着一会和木全见面，鹤房看着他湿漉漉的眼睛，却觉得更生气了。

一会还得好好洗把脸，幸好隔间里就有洗手间，否则岂不是没法见人了——大平想着，小狗一样地伸舌头给鹤房看，想证明他真的十分愧疚。上天作证他只是因为觉得这么对鹤房有点过分，并没有因为什么其他的人或事在刻意讨好鹤房——

然后鹤房把他一把拎了起来，按在桌面上，熟练地解开了他的裤子。

今天的腰带好像还是鹤房的，因为比较好看，所以他磨蹭了鹤房半天才借来，想打扮得好看一些去见木全。

大平晕头转向地想着。他听见隔壁传来聊天声，隐隐约约的听不太清楚，听着听着胸前一凉，衬衫也被解开了。鹤房柔软的掌心覆在了他的胸前，狠狠拧了一把，他喘了一声，弓起了身子，暂时是没什么心情去想关于自己偶像的事了。

-

「还拿不拿我的周边去换翔也的了？」鹤房低声问，话音里隐约带着点威胁的意思。

「……那还是要换的。」大平用气声回答他，说完之后就小声笑了起来。没有得到想要的答案的鹤房顿了顿，臭着脸从他身体里抽了出来，顶端脱出穴口时发出「啵」的一声，仿佛在明白地告诉他大平也不舍得让他离开。

他揪着大平皱巴巴的领子，把狼狈地趴在桌子上颤抖的大平翻过来，重新又压了上去。大平捂着脸，指缝里眼睛亮晶晶的，目光被泪水泡得说不出是难受还是快乐，直直地盯着鹤房，在被操到深处时急促地喘息，喘气声甜丝丝的，发着抖的大腿还不死心地想要盘上鹤房的腰。

他连肚子都在痉挛，脸上湿漉漉乱七八糟的，分不清是泪水汗水，还是之前被鹤房蹭在他脸上的精液。鹤房哼了一声，按着他狠狠往他身体里顶，他没戴安全套，最后射进大平肚子里时大平狠狠一哆嗦，险些撞了头，鹤房拿手给他挡着，还是没忍住，揉了揉他毛绒绒的后脑勺。

他射完了也没拔出来，随手摸到了刚才带进来的签字笔，掀开盖子，把大平的大腿按得更开些，往他泛红的腿根上龙飞凤舞的签了个名。大平人都恍惚了，被扳开了腿也只是小声哼了一声，像被玩得过头了一样，软绵绵的任鹤房为所欲为。

「让你拿我的签名去换翔也的……」鹤房念叨着。「我看你怎么换。」

「翔也……翔也那边……」大平半天才勉强喘顺了气，张嘴就断断续续问了这么一句。

「翔也在呢。」鹤房皱了皱鼻子。「一直听着你怎么跟我做呢。听你是怎么给我怀小孩的。」

他赌气的样子实在太可爱了。

「你这样……」大平说，刚开口就发觉忍了这么半天之后声音都是哑的，不由得感觉有一点不自在。「你这样我会不开心的。」

「不开心什么，我不让你换我周边你就不开心？」鹤房拔高了声音，眉毛几乎倒竖起来。大平手忙脚乱地示意他安静些，拿脚跟蹭了蹭他的后腰，把他往自己这边又拉近了些，这才小声说话了。

「你化着妆呢。」他说。「怕把你的妆弄花了，我都不敢抱你亲你了。我会不开心的。」

鹤房心里的气于是又奇迹般地消失殆尽。他瘪了瘪嘴，总觉得自己好像有点过分丧失原则，闷闷地把依旧半软的性器从大平身体里退出来。

他突然间伸出手，去按大平的小腹。大平呜咽着蜷缩起来，即使夹紧了双腿，也依旧没法阻止按压之下，鹤房的精液从刚被狠狠蹂躏过的穴口边缘失禁般地流出来。他伸手过去，想挡一挡鹤房的视线，鹤房却抓住了他的手，连他的腿一起向上推去，他只好无助地摩擦着小腿，被鹤房把一塌糊涂的下身看了个清楚。

「哼。」鹤房从鼻子里冒出一声，眼看着那个银灰色的签名被精液染得脏了，终于觉得出了一口气。大平把他的手拉过去，将整张发烫的脸埋在他的手掌中，他把那张湿漉漉的脸抬起来，凶巴巴地咬上了对方因为羞耻而抿紧的嘴唇。

-

「你真不去了？」鹤房强忍着笑，隔着门问道。

「不去了！」大平恼羞成怒，坐在桌子上威胁地挥着拳头。

「为什么不去？难得有这个机会哎。」鹤房走过去，把他的拳头捏住，免得他在愤怒中打翻什么东西。

「你还问我……」大平羞恼地呻吟一声。「你又没有戴套，射得又深还多……又不是一个月没有做了！」

鹤房摸摸鼻子，不得不承认这一次做得过分的好像确实是自己。他低头过去，大平仍然泛着红的眼睛里闪着怒气，在他凑近的时候，还是没忍住张开嘴，接受了来自他的吻。

就是咬得他有点疼。

「行嘛。」鹤房带着笑意说。「下次我再找机会带你来就是了。」

大平对他瞪了瞪眼睛，恶狠狠地戳了戳他的下身。

「你要是这么戳的话就又要硬了。」鹤房拽他，想了想还是不放心，又连哄带劝地说道：「那就不要拿我周边去换翔也了知道吗！抽到我就代表你……」

「可是我已经答应别人明天去见面换周边了。」

大平打断他，极其无辜地看着他，眼睛潮湿又红通通的。鹤房气得要命，又实在拿他没办法，最后在大平的笑声中下了狠手，把大平搓成了乱糟糟毛蓬蓬的一团落水小狗。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 星·气氛破坏者·沉。  
> 再可爱的梗我也要黄了它，嘻嘻。


End file.
